Quatro Garotas que Sansa Stark poderia ter amado
by Odd Ellie
Summary: ... e uma que ela amou.


_N/A : Essa fic pode ser lida como uma prequel para as minhas fics Minha Rainha, e Rainhas do Norte. _

**Quatro Garotas que Sansa Stark poderia ter amado**

**1. Jeyne Poole **

Sansa não sabia ao certo porque aquilo a incomodava tanto, não era como se Jeyne não tivesse tido paixonites de tempos em tempos pelos rapazes em Winterfell, apenas os deuses sabiam quantas horas ela passara ouvindo a outra garota suspirando por Theon Greyjoy quando elas estavam em Winterfell. Mas ainda assim nos últimos tempos toda vez que Jeyne mencionava Beric Dondarrion Sansa tinha que se concentrar para não rolar os olhos. Ele era um cavaleiro de berço nobre era bem improvável que ele sequer pensasse em Jeyne, mas logo ela percebeu a falha dessa lógica afinal ela de berço nobre e ela estava pensando sobre Jeyne.

Desde que tinham ido para aquele lugar ela precisava de uma amiga mais do que nunca e tudo que Jeyne parecia fazer era se concentrar em outras pessoas.

**2. Margaery Tyrell **

Margaery parecia ter saído direto de uma canção, tudo que Sansa sempre achara que uma dama devia ser Margaery era, mas ia além disso. Ela era esperança e algo doce no meio de todo o terror que sua vida havia se tornado nos últimos meses.

Quando elas estavam andando juntas pelos jardins não havia nenhum outro lugar onde Sansa gostaria de estar, e ela tinha se acostumado a ser alguém que sempre queria estar em qualquer outro lugar onde ela estava. E em breve a sua luz se casaria com Joffrey e doía pensar nele com ela, na possibilidade dele destruir Margaery como ele tinha a destruído. Quando ela confessava seus temores Margaery simplesmente sorria e dizia que tudo ia acabar bem, ela parecia tão segura nessa afirmação que quase fazia com que Sansa acreditasse que isso fosse verdade.

**3. Mya Stone **

Demorou um pouco até que Sansa visse a semelhança entre Mya e Robert. Eles tinham os mesmos cabelos negros e olhos azuis mas era difícil para ela associar o Rei corpulento que ela conhecera e a garota atlética na sua frente. A pessoa que na verdade ela lembrara era sua irmã mais nova, se Arya chegasse a aquela idade ela provavelmente pareceria muito com Mya, o corpo magro e forte, provavelmente até gostaria de cortar o seu cabelo tão curto quanto o dela, mas não valia a pena pensar sobre sua irmã naquela hora porque isso só a deixaria triste.

Ela tinha certeza que Mya pareceria bela em vestidos de seda, se ela tivesse sido criada propriamente como um bastarda real. Mas a verdade era que ela também era bela do jeito que ela era agora, e também ela provavelmente ainda pareceria muito bela sem absolutamente nada cobrindo o seu corpo como Myranda Royce havia comentado uma vez. Apenas esse pensamento fez Sansa corar, e ela torceu para a outra garota não ter reparado.

**4. Brienne de Tarth **

Sansa rezou tantas vezes para um bravo cavaleiro vir salvá-la nos últimos anos. Alguém nobre, corajoso e gentil como nas canções.

Esse alguém finalmente aparece, mas não era um ele. Brienne se ajoelha perante dela e conta sobre a promessa que ela fez a sua mãe, sobre retorná-la para Winterfell e ajudá-la a recuperar o seu direito de nascença. Apenas pura lealdade e serviço, protegê-la contra todos aqueles que queiram machucá-la. Parece bom demais para ser verdade, mas mesmo que não fosse completamente verdade parecia bem melhor do que o caminho que Petyr lhe oferecia.

Rumo a Winterfell suas duvidas lentamente começaram a desaparecer. Brienne fizera tudo que ela prometera e mais, ela era alguém que a sujeira e o terror do mundo tinha tocado mas que ainda assim tinha conseguido se manter pura. Com cada palavra e cada ato convencendo-a cada vez mais que ela tinha uma das almas mais belas que ela tivera a sorte de conhecer.

E quando a jornada acaba, quando ela é coroada o seu primeiro ato como Rainha do Norte é fazer de Brienne a comandante de sua Guarda Real.

**5. Daenerys Targaryen **

Não se pode ganhar de dragões, pelo menos não sem perder muitas vidas nesse processo, e sua primeira obrigação como Rainha era proteger o seu povo. Por isso quando dragões apareceram nos portões de Winterfell ela andou até a Rainha Dragão ouviu seus termos, olhou fundo nos seus olhos violeta e aí se ajoelhou e jurou lealdade a ela enquanto ela vivesse, e em seguida todos aqueles que estavam sob o seu comando se ajoelharam também.

Quando Sansa ousou olhar para cima ela viu que os lábios de Daenerys antes tão sérios agora mostravam um leve sorriso, e ela não estava olhando para a multidão ajoelhada, apenas para ela.

Sansa ofereceu a hospitalidade de Winterfell para Daenerys e seu exercito e mais tarde jantando ao lado dela no salão de festas a Rainha começou a parecer menos assustadora. Conversando com ela sobre a sua vida como uma exilada e depois como uma khaleesi Sansa começou a entender porque ela se comportava daquele jeito, e sentir um nível de simpatia pela outra garota. E quando Daenerys confirmou que ela pretendia ajudar o Norte na sua guerra contra os outros antes de ir tomar o seu direito de nascença no Porto Real Sansa começou a gostar dela, e teve a impressão que esse sentimento só viria acrescer conforme o tempo passasse. No final daquela noite rumo a seus quartos a Rainha disse que gostaria que quando estivessem sozinhas que Sansa se referisse a ela como Dany, e ao se despedir quando chegaram na frente do quarto dela suas mãos ficaram juntas por bem mais tempo do que seria necessário para um aperto de mão de despedida.

_**Obrigada por ler, comentários são sempre apreciados. **_


End file.
